loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Helia (Winx Club)
Helia is one of the recurring characters of the Winx Club series. He is a member of the Specialists who joined in the second season and is the nephew of Headmaster Saladin. He is also the love interest of Flora. History Orignally, Helia attended Red Fountain and soon became one of the best students at the school. However, Helia had become a pacifist and eventually left Red Fountain to attend Art school. Helia is shown to be a very talented artist and enjoys writing poetry and nature. Eventually, Saladin had tried to convince Helia to return and he attended the reopening of the Red Fountain campus after it was destroyed by the invasion of the Trix. Eventually, Helia decided to return to Red Fountain as he had developed romantic feelings for Flora and decided to stay to be closer towards her. Upon returning to Red Fountain, he became a member of Sky's team and became best friends with Timmy. Relationships Flora In the beginning of the series, Flora was the only member of the Winx Club who didn't have a boyfriend or someone who she had romantic feelings for. However, in the second season, Flora wishes she could have someone to love and someone who loves her in return. Eventually, Flora's wish came true upon meeting Helia. During the opening of the new Red Fountain Campus after it's attack from the Trix in the first season, Flora and the rest of the Winx meet Helia, a former student of Red Fountain and Saladin's nephew. Flora and Helia soon developed strong romantic feelings for each other as they share the same interests such as their shared love of nature. However, since realizing their true feelings, they have been too afraid to confess how they really feel. Flora keeps her true feelings toward Helia a secret, but only Aisha and her pixie Chatta are aware of her feelings and both enourage her to confess her true feelings. Throughout the second season, Flora constantly tries to tell Helia how she really feels about him, including writing a love letter to Helia, but fails to give it to him. However, despite her shyness, Flora still tries to show Helia her true feelings for him, leaving him a flower in his room after learning Helia wrote a love poem, expressing his romantic feelings for her. Eventually towards the end of the second season, Flora finally confesses her love to Helia and in return Helia confesses his love for Flora and they finally become a romantic couple and not long afterwards the two share their first kiss. Throughout the series, Flora and Helia share a loving a close relationship together, almost never having any arguments of disagreement compared to the other couples. However in the fifth season, Flora and Helia's relationship was in jeopardy. Helia's old childhood friend, Princess Krystal of Linphea had reappeared in his life as she was a new student to Alfea. Krystal had began to interfere in Flora and Helia's relationship, completely oblivious of their romantic relationship as she always took Helia away from Flora and both Krystal and Helia appeared to harbour romantic feelings for one another. Flora had soon become very upset and after seeing they both have so much in common together, Flora began believing Helia wants to be with Krystal and that their relationship will soon end, despite encouragement and reassurance from her friends. Helia realizes Flora's hurt feelings and works in secret plan to reconcile with Flora. Later, Krystal eventually realizes the trouble she caused and tries to fix her mistake by apologizing to Flora for driving a wedge between them and assures her of Helia's love, but to no avail. Eventually, Flora and Helia truly reconciled when Helia made a grand gesture at the Alfea dance studio as he released many origami birds he created and declares his true love for Flora. Flora and Helia share a romantic dance together, thus reconciling their relationship and renewing their love for each other. Krystal Helia has been childhood friends with Krystal, the Princess of Linphea. They've been friends since childhood and have a good friendship. They eventually reunited together years later when Krystal began to attend Alfea. Krystal was happy to see Helia again and was eager to learn how Helia has been doing. However, her actions appeared to more affectionate as Krystal appeared to have romantic feelings towards Helia. Due to her behaviour and obliviousness, Krystal had unknownly began to interfere in Helia and Flora's relationship, especially since Helia referred to Flora as his friend instead of his girlfriend when introducing each other. Krystal had furthered caused more interference towards Flora and Helia's relationship and the more Flora witnessed the two of them together, the more it made her believe that Helia no longer loved her and instead wish to be with Krystal. Eventually, both Helia and Krystal realize their mistakes and both try and make it right and reconcile with Flora. Krystal realizes the trouble she caused during a volleyball game as she had embraced Helia after she and her team managed to beat the Winx. Flora had witnessed the two of them embracing, further upsetting her and eventually when Helia told Krystal he needed to see Flora, but noticed she was gone, it finally made Krystal realize her mistake and interference towards their relationship. Gallery Flora & Helia S4.jpg|Flora and Helia in Season 4. Flora & Helia S5E3 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S5E3 (2).jpg Flora & Helia S5E3 (1).jpg Winx Club Couples S5E3.jpg Trivia *Helia is the oldest out of all the Specialists. *The Winx Club song, Crazy in Love with You focuses on Flora and Helia's relationship. *Helia's Nickelodeon voice actor, David Faustino is the same person who voices Mako from The Legend of Korra Nickelodeon TV Series. External Links *Helia - Winx Club Wikia *Flora & Helia Relationship - Winx Club Wikia Category:Male Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Winx Club Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Comical Love Interest